


Fictober 2018 Day 20: Birthday

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Birthday, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Es la última vez que vas a estar aquí en mi cumpleaños.Mark detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sin darse cuenta. Aunque no lo hubiera pensado antes, Donghyuck tenía razón. Era la última vez que Mark estaría en casa en esas fechas, pues en Septiembre se mudaría a Seúl para empezar su vida universitaria.





	Fictober 2018 Day 20: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algo de lo que nunca me voy a cansar es de platonic Markhyuck Childhood Friends AU, y tenía que escribir algo así antes de que acabase el reto, así que enjoy!

Mark llamó al timbre una vez, dos veces, y tres veces, extrañándose cuando nadie abrió la puerta. Confuso, miró la hora en el móvil, con cuidado de no dañar el contenido de la caja que llevaba en la otra mano. Eran las siete de la tarde, no había motivo para que no hubiera nadie en casa de Hyuck un miércoles a esa hora. Especialmente siendo el cumpleaños de su amigo. Su familia tenía la costumbre de quedarse en casa y hacer maratón de películas, plan al que Mark hacía años que se unía.

Aun con el teléfono en la mano, marcó el número de Hyuck, y escuchó sucederse varios pitidos. Cuando creía que no iba a responder nadie, de repente, escuchó la voz de su amigo.

\- Mark, no me encuentro bien – su voz sonaba ronca y algo más grave de lo normal. A cualquiera podría haberle colado esa mentira, pero a Mark no. Mark le conocía demasiado bien -. Es mejor que nos veamos otro día.

\- Hyuck – empezó el mayor, suspirando.

\- De verdad que no pasa nada, es que creo que estoy enfermo – Hyuck acompañó esto último de un tos absolutamente fingida y Mark se contuvo para no reírse.

\- Hyuck – le hizo callar -. Tienes voz de llorar.

Donghyuck guardó silencio unos segundos. Mark supo que había dado en el clavo.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa – le dijo entonces, con voz suave -. Vas a bajar y me vas a abrir la puerta y me vas a contar qué te pasa. O, si no, sabes que sé más de tres formas distintas de colarme en tu casa y que no dudaré en aplicarlas si fuera necesario. 

Después de otro momento sin dejar nada, Mark escuchó a su amigo suspirar, y supo que había ganado. Tras colgar, esperó en la puerta un poco más, hasta que por fin escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose desde dentro. El Hyuck que apareció no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto que normalmente tenía su amigo. Los ojos avispados y brillantes estaban ahora enrojecidos e hinchados, la nariz también irritada y roja en la punta, y el pelo revuelto como si se acabara de levantar. A Mark se le revolvió el estómago solo de verlo así. 

Sin decir nada, entró en la casa cerrando la puerta, y atrajo a su amigo contra sí con el brazo que tenía libre, apretándolo unos segundos. Al momento, sintió como Hyuck se estremecía y comenzaba nueva mente a llorar, su cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente. Mark se separó, dando un último apretón cariñoso en el cuello a Hyuck.

\- Sube a tu cuarto, enseguida voy yo.

Donghyuck acató sin rechistar, desapareciendo en el hueco de las escaleras. Mark se tomó un momento para recomponerse y decidir cómo actuar. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo tan destrozado, probablemente años. Hyuck solía guardarse las cosas para sí, y por mucho que Mark intentase sacárselas a la fuerza, por lo general el menor solía hacer un par de bromas y aligerar el ambiente fuera como fuera, enmascarando sus emociones. Mark no entendía por qué Hyuck siempre había tenía esa noción de que los sentimientos eran algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero, al final, lo había atribuido a la personalidad de su amigo, y no le daba más vueltas. Era por esa razón que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante un Donghyuck que se mostraba tan crudo ante él.

Después de dejar la caja que había traído consigo en el mostrador de la cocina, Mark subió las escaleras y llamó suavemente a la puerta cubierta de pegatinas de su amigo. 

\- Pasa – dijo en un hilo de voz el chico desde dentro.

Mark entró y se sentó en la cama al lado de Donghyuck, con la espalda contra la pared. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo es que no están tus padres aquí?

Hyuck solo siguió mirando sus manos, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es por eso que estás triste? – insistió Mark, suavizando su voz en el silencio de la habitación.

Hyuck sacudió la cabeza, sorbiendo por la nariz con rabia.

\- No es eso – dijo al fin -, ya me dijeron hace una semana que hoy los dos tenían turno de trabajo, así que lo celebramos ayer.

Mark asintió con la cabeza, su cerebro viajando a mil por hora con posibilidades de por qué su amigo se sentía tan mal. ¿Era algo que había hecho él? No recordaba haber dicho nada malo las últimas veces que había estado juntos, al contrario, todo había ido sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que solían tener peleas tontas a menudo. ¿Quizás que habían hecho los chicos con los que Hyuck se juntaba en el instituto? ¿Y si era algún tema amoroso? Mark no sabía si estaba listo para tener esa conversación.

\- Mark, para – suspiró Hyuck, mirándole por fin -. Se te escucha comerte la cabeza desde aquí.

Mark sonrió, nervioso.

\- Lo siento, es que no sé muy bien qué hacer – confesó al final.

Hyuck se rió, el sonido húmedo y congestionado. Sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mark.

\- Si te lo cuento – empezó el chico -, no quiero que me digas que es una tontería.

Mark asintió, preguntándose por qué Hyuck pensaba que él diría algo así. Levantando el brazo, rodeó los hombros de su amigo y empezó pasar los dedos por su despeinado cabello.

\- Prometo no reírme ni pensar que es una estupidez – dijo solemnemente.

Hyuck asintió, suspirando, preparándose para contarlo. Mark esperó pacientemente.

\- Es la última vez que vas a estar aquí en mi cumpleaños.

Mark detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sin darse cuenta. Aunque no lo hubiera pensado antes, Donghyuck tenía razón. Era la última vez que Mark estaría en casa en esas fechas, pues en Septiembre se mudaría a Seúl para empezar su vida universitaria. Era algo que aún no le entraba en la cabeza, pues nunca había vivido lejos de su ciudad natal, y nunca había vivido lejos de Hyuck.

\- Sé que en realidad sí es una tontería – siguió Hyuck ante el silencio de Mark -. Sé que no vamos a dejar de hablar aunque vivas en Seúl, pero… - Mark sintió, más que vio, debido a su postura, a Hyuck empezar a llorar de nuevo – Va a ser una mierda cuando no estés aquí. Y sé que siempre me estoy quejando de que no te soporto y de que eres un aburrido, pero no es verdad. Y no quiero que pienses que digo esas cosas enserio, porque no es así.

Mark sintió una punzada de cariño, y estrechó a Hyuck contra él, presionando sus labios contra el pelo de su amigo unos segundos, antes de hablar.

\- Ya sé que no lo piensas de verdad, idiota – dijo Mark, medio riéndose. Hizo una pausa antes de añadir -. Voy a echar mucho de menos todo esto. La verdad es que me asusta un poco la idea de ir a un sitio tan grande en el que no conozco a nadie, pero sé que enseguida me gustará. Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a tener amigos nuevos, pero de todas formas vendré cada vez que tenga vacaciones. Y tú tienes a Jaemin, Jeno y Jisung aquí.

Suspirando de nuevo, Donghyuck se separó un poco para poder mirar a Mark.

\- Ya lo sé… Y sé que sólo será un año antes de que yo también vaya a la universidad, pero… - se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por estar admitiendo tantas cosas en voz alta, pero ya no podía parar – He estado evitando pensar en esto los últimos meses y hoy – tragó saliva -, hoy se me ha venido todo un poco encima.

Acompañando a la sonrisa triste de Hyuck, un par de lagrimones resbalaron también por sus mejillas, Mark le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Ya era hora – bromeó el mayor -. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a ser un alivio cuando me fuera.

Hyuck se rió también, apartando las manos de Mark.

\- No soporto que me veas así – admitió el menor después -. Me da rabia.

Mark frunció el ceño.

\- Hyuck, sabes que no hay nada de malo en estar triste a veces, ni en llorar – dijo en un tono más serio -. Tienes que dejar de pensar que la gente se va a reír de ti, o que no te van a tomar enserio. Porque la realidad es que todo estamos esperando siempre a que te rompas, porque no es realista que alguien esté siempre de broma.

Donghyuck suspiró y lo miró con pena.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando no estés aquí para darme consejos que ignorar?

Mark no pudo evitar reírse, cogiendo a su amigo del cuello con el brazo y haciéndole una llave de judo que los hizo rodar a los dos por la cama, con el sonido de la risa de Hyuck de fondo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde enrollados en el mismo edredón y con las persianas bajadas, viendo las películas que Hyuck elegía, una detrás de otra. Cuando se hizo tarde, pidieron pizza, y Mark le dio a Hyuck la caja que había en la que había traído su regalo. No era otra cosa que la colección completa de los manga que habían sido los favoritos de los dos cuando eran dos preadolescentes aburridos sin nada que hacer. Mark se iba a ir a la universidad, así que quería que Hyuck los guardara. Puede, o puede que no, esto provocara que los ojos del menor volvieran a humedecerse, y que Mark volviera a abrazarle con cariño.

Como era tradición, Mark se quedó a dormir. No era tan fácil como cuando los dos apenas sobrepasaban el metro cincuenta, pero aún podía apañarse para entrar en la cama del menor. Como cada cumpleaños, apagaron la luz, y se quedaron hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que les dieron las tantas, y Hyuck se acabó quedando dormido en medio de una explicación de Mark sobre lo que había descubierto de la que iba a ser su facultad. Mark sonrió, y los tapó a los dos con el edredón, acurrucándose contra su amigo, y deseando haber hecho feliz a Hyuck en el último cumpleaños que iba a pasar juntos.


End file.
